Conventionally, technique to record information related to an imaging place together with a video image at the time of imaging is described in Patent Literature 1, for example. The literature describes an apparatus including a GPS receiving apparatus that acquires a self position and acquiring a place name corresponding to the self position from map information database inside the apparatus so that character information is superimposed onto a video image to be recorded.